As Long As It's A Shower
by SpiritSealedSlumber
Summary: Another Oneshot. LEMON. Do not read if you intend on flaming me. Mizuki accidentally opens the bathroom door when Sano comes back from practice unexpectedly...or is it accidental?


**Oneshot**: A little action between Mizuki and Sano in the shower…

Yes, another one. I said I wanted to do a shower fic, so I did a shower fic.

Warning: LEMON! -.- I've always wanted to say that…

* * *

**As Long As It's A Shower **

Mizuki sat up, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. Her little egg alarm next to her bed was ringing annoyingly, so she reached over to turn it off.

Climbing down the ladder of her bunk bed, she noticed that Sano had already left for morning practice. Snagging a clean uniform, she disappeared into the bathroom to take a shower.

* * *

Sano shook his head in disgust at himself; he was so used to the routine of morning practice that he'd forgotten the coach had given him a free day for once.

Letting himself back into the dorm room, he heard the faint sound of the shower running.

_Ah, Mizuki's awake_, he thought, shrugging out of his jacket and hanging it up on the coat rack. He peeled his shirt off over his head, preparing to change into his uniform, when the bathroom door opened suddenly.

Mizuki froze like a deer caught in a pair of headlights. "S-s-sano!" she shrieked in surprise. Clad in only a towel, she stared at him in shock.

Sano stared back, just as startled. Faintly, he noticed the sound of the shower still running in the bathroom.

Clutching the towel around her chest, hoping he wouldn't noticed anything _unusual_, Mizuki tried desperately to distract his attention.

"U-uh, d-did you forget something?" she asked in a squeaky voice. Sano was staring at her in an odd way, and it made her nervous. Funny, her heart seemed to be skipping a few beats, too…

Sano didn't answer. He was too busy ogling the length of thigh exposed by the skimpy towel she was wearing.

_Snap out of it, idiot! It's nothing you've haven't seen before when she wears those short shorts…_The thought only served to make his jogging pants a little tighter and Sano a more uncomfortable.

"Sano?" Mizuki's voice snapped his attention back up to her face, causing a light blush to cover his cheeks.

"No, I just, uh, forgot that I didn't have practice today…" Once again, he trailed off when he suddenly realized she was clad _in only a towel_.

Mizuki swallowed hard; Sano had that funny look on his face again.

"S-sano? Uh, is something wrong?" she asked in the same squeaky voice. Her breath was coming faster and her heart rate had definitely picked up.

Stalking towards her, Sano threw caution to the wind.

"Nothing a little shower won't fix," he breathed in her ear as he backed her up into the bathroom, firmly closing and locking the door behind them.

Mizuki's eyes were as wide as saucers. "W-what? A-a shower? But I-" Mizuki was cut off as Sano's mouth covered hers determinedly.

Burying his hands in her hair, he tilted her head back for deeper access into her mouth, swiping his tongue across her lower lip. She gasped in reaction, opening her mouth enough for Sano to bury his tongue inside.

She stood frozen in his embrace; what was happening? Distantly, she realized the towel was gone. Instead, her attention was abruptly caught by Sano's hand closing over her breast.

Arching her back in pure reflex, she moaned into his mouth, fire shooting through her to pool low in her stomach.

Sano maneuvered her backwards, towards the still running shower. Shucking his pants behind him to land haphazardly on the floor, he lifted Mizuki into the shower.

She broke the kiss to sputter when the water hit her face, making him chuckle. Running wet hands over her arms and up to her shoulders, they slipped down her back to settle on her butt. Pulling her forward, he pressed her against him, letting her feel how much he wanted her.

Mizuki's eyes closed as she leaned her head back; Sano was doing wonderful things to her neck. Inching his was down, he briefly captured a nipple in his mouth, teasing it, making her clutch his head suddenly and emit a low cry.

Pressing her back against the wall, the water cascaded over their overly warm bodies, causing a slick friction between them as Sano grasped her waist and hoisted her up.

Wrapping her legs around his hips, he smoothed his hands up her wet thighs, stopping inches away from the part of her that was aching for his attention.

Blinking her eyes open, she peered at him through the water running down her face when she'd noticed he'd stopped.

"Sano?" she murmured, reaching up to clasp his shoulders. Releasing a ragged breath, he leaned his head against her shoulder.

"This is going to hurt a bit, but only for a second. I'm sorry, I don't want to hurt you, Mizuki," he apologized, gazing up a her with concerned eyes.

Mizuki smiled a smile women had been giving men since the beginning of time. "I love you, Sano," she whispered, slicking a hand through his wet hair.

Sano's eyes closed at those words. Bracing his hands on the wall behind her, he slowly pressed forward until he reached her barrier.

Entwining his fingers with hers, he looked into her eyes as he gently pressed past it. Her eyes squeezed shut briefly at the slight pain. "I love you, too" he whispered in her ear.

He stood there, letting her adjust to the feeling of him inside her, and hanging onto her as the water started to cool off.

Reaching to the side, he turned the knob towards hot as Mizuki gasped and arched into him. Looking at her quickly, he asked her in concern, "Did I hurt you?"

Mizuki's eyes opened slowly; a heated gaze pinned his own. "That…felt nice," she said in a low voice.

Sano swallowed. The look in her eyes… Bracing his hands against the wall again, he slowly pulled halfway out of her and pushed back in.

She moaned and clutched his shoulders tightly, arching her hips to meet him. His heart started to pound. Increasing the pace, he linked their hands together again.

Their bodies slid over each other as they gave and took, meeting each other and parting. Sano's lips caressed her neck, slipping down to her shoulder as he thrust into her.

"Sano…" she moaned, her nails digging into his back. "Faster!" He grunted as her nails broke skin. Grasping her hips, he held her tighter as he increased the pace.

Feeling her start to tighten around him, he kept the pace steady, knowing she was almost there. He could feel the fire racing down his own spine as he grew close.

Mizuki didn't know what to think, what to feel. It felt like her and Sano's souls were merging, about to explode into a supernova. Clutching him tighter, she released her fears.

Sano would take care of her.

They climaxed as one, flying to the stars and beyond and falling slowly back to earth.

Mizuki dimly realized they were still in the shower, and the water was most definitely _not_ hot. "Sano, I think we should probably get out now," she murmured.

He groaned and raised his head from where it had fallen to her shoulder. He looked at her sardonically and arched a brow. "Can you walk?" he asked in a husky voice.

She blushed a pretty shade of pink. "I'm not sure…I think my toes are still numb…" she said in a disbelieving voice. He chuckled, pure male satisfaction in the sound.

Reaching over, he turned off the water. Unwinding her legs, he set her gently on the floor of the tub. She leaned against him, her face buried in his chest.

"I suppose the towel was a dead giveaway, huh?" she asked in a small voice. It took Sano a moment to realize she was talking about her being a girl.

"Not really…as I knew before hand," he said casually, scooping her up and grabbing a towel at the same time.

Opening the door to their room, he set her down and wrapped the towel around her and going to make sure the door was locked.

Turning back towards Mizuki, he noticed she was still standing where he's left her, staring at him with a shocked look.

Sighing, he grabbed the towel and began briskly toweling her off, then himself. Letting it drop to the floor, he grabbed her by the waist and tossed her on his bed.

Dropping down next to her, he pulled back the covers and pulled them back up over them, since they were both still naked.

Finally, Sano looked at her, expecting to have to explain himself, when he noticed the thoughtful expression on her face.

"You knew the entire time, didn't you?" she accused. He sighed and nodded, condemning himself to her tirade.

"Why didn't you tell me! We could have done this so much earlier!" she admonished. Sano froze and looked at her.

She had a cheeky smile on her face and a sultry look in her eyes. "You knew I was there when you opened the bathroom door, didn't you?" he asked suspiciously.

"Of course, my love," she answered, sneaking a hand down his chest and further.

He sucked in a quick breath and stared at her. Then he laughed and rolled on top of her, pinning her hands over her head.

"Well, then, my sneaky girl, prepare to take your punishment," he murmured in her ear, nipping it and causing shivers to run down Mizuki's spine.

"As long as it's another shower," she said back, causing Sano to chuckle.

"I think that can be arranged," he replied.

**AN**: I did it! My first Lemon:Ahem: Excuse me while I go turn my fan on high, as I'm currently experiencing extreme hot flashes… XP Well, then. How did I do? Like I said, it's my first, so I hope it was alright. Maybe I should post more of these type of things with all of my favorite pairings…

.:Ja Ne:.

**_S.S.S._**


End file.
